Diana
|gender=Female |hair=Red |occupation=Nurse |status= Alive |voice= Noto Mamiko (Japanese) Laura Bailey (English) Eden Riegel (English) |age = Unknown |eye = Blue |relative = Sigma (lover) Phi (daughter) Delta (son) |appearances =''Virtue's Last Reward'' (mentioned) Zero Time Dilemma }} Diana is one of the three main protagonists of Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma, the other two being Carlos and Q. She is the woman whom Luna was based on. She is a cheerful, pacifistic, and gentle nurse. She is a player in the Decision Game. On December 31st, 2028, a suicide virus called Radical-6 was released and killed 6 billion humans, as well as millions of animals cause by the Antimatter Plant Explosions, for which Diana holds herself responsible. Appearance Diana has slightly droopy blue eyes, a wide mouth, and orange shoulder-length hair. Her eyebrows are thicker than Luna's. Part of her hair is kept up in a braid around her head, decorated with purple flower clips on the side and a silver barrette in the back. Diana's necklace is a caged bluebird, which also functions as a music box that plays "Blue Bird Lamentation", a reference to the caged bluebird's loneliness and sorrow. However, for most of the Decision Game, she doesn't actually wear it. She wears a blue shirt with a red, boat-neck sweater on top of it. The sweater's cuffs are blue with a yellow ring around the start of them. She also has on a long, brown skirt with laced edges. A thin, blue belt holds it around her waist. She has red tights underneath and white-with-blue-stripes flats. The shoes have little blue bows on them. Like the other players, she has a bracelet on her left wrist. Personality Much of Diana's personality remains a mystery, but she has been described as being cheerful, kind, gentle and nice. Diana just wants everyone to get along. She presumably acts similar to Luna. Diana seems to almost always have an uncomfortable, scared, nervous, anxious or worried expression - it is unknown if this comes naturally, or if it is the result of having the lives of the entire human race, as well as her own, as a burden on her shoulders. Background Most of Diana's background is unknown except that she works as a nurse. However, at some point, the head nurse at the hospital, Rebecca, convinced her to participate in the Mars Mission Test Site experiment in Nevada in December 2028. Diana survived the Radical-6 outbreak and met with Dr. Klim on the Moon to create Luna.http://zeroescape.wikia.com/wiki/Answers#41_2 ''Virtue's Last Reward'' Sigma, Tenmyouji, and Clover found a blue memory card in the Pressure Exchange Chamber's safe. They decide to look at what is stored on it by inserting it into a monitor in the Infirmary. A recorded conversation starts, taking place on December 31, 2028 at the Mars Mission Test Site. An operator is heard talking to the participants inside of the facility. He realizes that his feed has been hacked. The situation has gone awry in the facility, with Diana reporting that the Radical-6 virus escaped and eerily says that she didn't kill just six people, but six billion. ''Zero Time Dilemma'' She will be Participant 7 of the Mars Mission Test Site simulation and will lead Team D, which consists of Sigma and Phi. As such, Diana will handle certain decisions and responsibilities that can affect Sigma's and Phi's fates. Diana is trapped in Ward D in the facility. In the Trash Disposal Room, she may choose to shoot Sigma with a revolver that has a 50% chance of killing him, or not shoot and incinerate Phi. Quotes * "If you think complimenting everything a woman wears is okay, you're very wrong, sir." (to Sigma) * "If we make it out safely, I definitely want to eat something nice." * Phi: "You're really nice." Diana: "People tell me it's a fault of mine." * "Please... kill me..." * "Wait... wait... Sigma! Wait! Don't!" * "It wasn't just six people I killed... It was six billion." Trivia *Luna, a GAULEM that is based on Diana, has the product ID GTF-DM-L-016. The DM means "Diana Model". *Diana is the name of the Roman goddess of the moon, referencing her eventual counterpart, Luna. Gallery DianaArtsy.png|Diana holding a skull in one hand and daisies in the other. ZEPremium.png|''Zero Escape Premium Booklet''. SigmaZE3.png|Diana firing a gun that has a 50% chance of killing Sigma. Ztdkeyart.jpg|Diana with the Decision Game players. DianaBars.png|Diana trapped. DianaSpeaking.png|"I'll let Carlos choose." FivePeopleGroupZTD.jpg|Diana along with the other participants look at the coin. Screenshot_225.png|Diana with Team D. DTalk.png|Diana talking to Phi and Sigma in the Lounge. SigmaT2.png|Diana in the Trash Disposal Room. DianaUncomfy.png|Diana looking uncomfortable. Ztdscan13.png|"What the hell are you doing in there?!" DianaT1.png|Diana in the Trash Disposal Room. DianaT2.png|Diana in the Trash Disposal Room. DianaT3.png|Diana listens to Zero. DianaT4.png|Diana listens to Zero. DianaRevolver.png|Diana looks at the revolver. SigmaT3.png|"But Phi... if I don't pull the trigger, you'll..." DianaIncinerator.gif|Diana places her palm on the incinerator's window to comfort Phi as she incinerates to death. DianaRevolver.gif|Diana deciding to risk killing Sigma. SigmaDecide.gif|Diana making a decision. DianaCall.png|"I... I killed... six... billion..." DianaCry.png|Diana crying. DianaNecklace.png|Diana holding her bluebird necklace. PhiHugDiana.png|Phi and Diana hug. TeamDSilverRoom.jpg|"But...then, what should we do?" DianaWhiteRoom.png|"I.." TeamDRoom.PNG|"When next you wake, you will have forgotten everything that happened in the last 90 minutes here." DianaObjectNeck.png|Diana with a weird object around her neck. Team_Select_screen.png|The team selection screen with Diana's face on it. Diana_fragment_screen.png|Diana's fragment menu. DianaWatch.png|Diana's bracelet. Ztdirlbracelet.jpg|Diana's bracelet. Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Female characters Category:American characters Category:Decision Game players Category:Team D member Category:Protagonists Category:Killer